Titanic: To The Stars
by BitchMcGee
Summary: "Oh you are? You don't mind stalkers? I never would have pegged you for the type. But as far as the whole damsel in distress thing...I completely saw that one coming. You looked like you needing saving..."


***I by no means claim any original characters or the original script written for these characters**. **It all belongs to the wonderful James Cameron**. **For the sake of this fan fiction I have added a few of my own characters as you will see and have worked their dialog in and around the original dialog**. **Please do not think I am merely plagiarizing the screenplay**. **Yes it is word for word dialog in a lot of scenes but I will be putting my own touch to them and adding more scenes**. **After all this wouldn't be Fanfiction people if I couldn't let my imagination run away with James Cameron's fiction**. **Now that copyright matters are out the way, I hope you enjoy**.

_Titanic: To The Stars_

"Come Josephine in my flying machine, and its up she goes, up she goes…" Jack Dawson laid under a bridge in South Hampton, England on a perfect April night. Wrapped tightly in his arms was his younger sister, Josephine. Across them sat their close friend Fabrizo DeRossi. Jack's singing trailed off into a silent hum of the tune he'd dedicated to his sister, whom shared the same name.

"Jack…" Josephine looked up at her brother before turning her attention back at her hands which were folded in her lap.

"Yeah Josie?" Jack asked without opening his eyes. Ever since he could remember he called her Josie. When she was born Jack was only 2 years old and couldn't quiet say Josephine. As they both grew older her nickname just stuck.

"What do you think happens when you die?" She asked with a certain sadness in her voice. The subject had been on her mind a lot lately but hadn't until now spoken of it.

"I honestly dunno know Josephine." Jack replied, opening his eyes to look down at his sister resting her head on his chest. He brought his hand up to her head and let it glide back and forth across her tangled blonde locks.

It wasn't quiet the answer she was looking for but she wasn't even sure she was looking for an answer, she doubted there even was one. All the same it didn't stop her from wondering. "Yeah, me either."

Jack could tell from the tone of her response that there was more than just that going on in her head, more she didn't know how to say. Josephine wasn't one for expressing herself. "You're not gonna to die Josie." Jack said sternly kissing the top of her head, trying to calm any fears he thought were plaguing his sister.

Fabrizo got up from where he was sitting across from the two and seated himself up against the wall of the bridge beside them.

"Yeah, I know but that's not what I mean. Of course I'm going to die Jack. We all have to go some time. It's just I mean, what do you think happens? Where do you go? Like, where do you think mom and dad are right now? Do you think they're watching over us somewhere? Do you think they'll be waiting for us when we do finally die? Do you think we'll ever see mom and dad again Jack?" Josie sighed as she let out a head full of questions. She didn't expect them to be answered but just getting them out was almost enough.

"Josephine I like to think that you mama, where she is right now is happy and wouldn't wanta youse to be all sad all the time and I think too that-" Fabrizo was cut off her outburst.

"I want to go home Jack! I want go home!" Josephine jolted up from her brothers arms and paced out into a nearby garden, normally illuminated by a towering street lamp which was either not working or not turned on. Either way Josephine welcomed the darkness, it would hide her tears. "I'm sick of it Jack, I'm sick of it! For months now you've been promising me we're going home but Jack look around were not home, this isn't our home Jack! There is nobody here for us, we're on our on! And nobody cares! Nobody cares!" She spun in a circle through a bed of flowers with her arms out emphasizing the empty space around her. "I want to go home Jack, I want to be closer to mom and dad. I want to be closer to them." Josephine stopped spinning hopelessly and collapsed into the bed of now trampled flowers.

By this time Jack had crossed the walk over to the poorly lit park and accompanied his sister on the ground. He didn't say a word, giving her time to think, to breathe, to just let it all out. Moments passed and Fabrizo was debating on whether he should go over and help or leave it to Jack. In the end he left it to Jack, this was just something a brother needed to handle. Even though Jack and Josephine saw Fabrizo as a brother, still better left to Jack he thought.

"Look, look, look!" Jack nudged his sister and pointed up towards the sky. "It's a shooting star! You see it? Right there, there it goes." He smiled. "That was mom and dad saying hi, and they wanted you to know that you're not alone Josie, you have me. And you have Fabrizo, and you have them. They're all around you, all the time. Every star in that sky, is a soul up in heaven and those two right there, that's mom and dad. And for as long as you see those two stars in the sky you're not alone and they're never that far, they're just stary sky away and you'll be home."

"Are you ready to go home love?" Caledon Hockley, a good looking man I his early 30's approached a balcony over looking a sitting garden. Leaning against the balcony's railing was a young woman of the name Rose Dewitt Beuckater of about 17. She was Beautiful. Scarlet red hair and piercing eyes that blended from green to blue stared back at him, the night sky behind her. Any man could get lost in her beauty, any man besides him that is.

"Yes dear, tomorrow cannot come soon enough." Her feelings of the upcoming day weren't that of what she outwardly portrayed. It wasn't leaving England that she dreaded, she had opinions negative nor positive of the place, it was going back to America and the prospects that it brought. This man, who she thought she loved so dearly, this man who swept her off her feet and charmed his way into her life, her mother's life, is the man she would be marrying in two weeks time.

He placed his hands firmly on the backs of her shoulders and placed a kiss on her neck.

"We should make our last night here count, don't you think Rose?" He placed another kiss beside his last.

"Cal... " She began as his hands began to wonder from their grip on her shoulders. "Cal..." She began once more. "Cal, I'm extremely tired love." Rose turned to face her finance'. "With tomorrow ahead of us I believe it best if we get our rest tonight." She smiled and provided a polite yawn for his benefit to really sell how tired she was despite how wide awake she really felt.

"Yes Rose, I suppose you're right. We want you looking your best tomorrow. Sleep well love and I will see you when you wake." Cal pridefully sent her off to bed after being denied in all reality of the sense.

Cal turned out to view the garden once before returning back inside when he saw something catch his eye. As he got closer to the railing he saw it to be Rose's engagement ring sitting on the mantel of the rail. Cal slowly picked it up and squeezed it in his hand taking a deep breath. Of course there had to of been an explanation why something that cost at least 5 times an average persons yearly income was just so carelessly left out on the balcony. He saved his curiosities for tomorrow and retired to bed, ring in hand.

"I can't believe you bet moms wedding ring!" Josephine cried the next morning inside a local pub. She nervously paced the small space behind her brother who was seated and a table holding a set of cards. He eyed the man and woman a crossed from him and then back at his cards.

"You stupid fish head I can't believe you bet our tickets!" A Swedish woman smacked the man across from Jack.

"Olaf lost our money and now I'm just trying to get it back!" He protested.

"I didn't lose your money, you lost your money!" Olaf retorted back to Sven.

"Just shut up and take a card!" The now angry Swedish woman fired.

There was nothing Josephine could do besides watch nervously from the sidelines. She was an excellent hand at poker, she'd learn from her brother. And any other time she'd have complete faith in Jack to win their mother's ring back but right now he had nothing of use.

"Hit me again Sven. "Jack said, giving nothing away with his eyes when he picked up the one card he needed to make his nothing into everything. Josephine's reaction would have given him away if they were looking at her. The Swedes were too busy sweating over their own cards.

She stole a quick look at Fabrizo's hand and the biting of his lower lip gave his away. That was no bluffing technique, that was a true fear of losing.

The tension at the table was so thick. All eyes were on the table. Four different currencies, a pocket watch, a Swiss knife, a wedding ring, and three 3rd class tickets for the RMS Titanic. The final warning whistle for the ships departure rang out and filled the small pub.

"Moment of truth boys, somebody's lives are about to change." Jack took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He looked left to right as Fabrizo and then the Swedes put their cards down. "Let's see... Fabrizio's got niente. Olaf, you've got squat. Sven, uh oh... two pair... Hmmm, sorry Fabrizo." Jack looked up at his sister and gave her a wink then turned his gaze back to Fabrizo.

"What sorry? What you got? You lose my money? Ma va fa'n culo testa di cazzo-" Fabrizo stood up from the table clearly overwhelmed.

"I'm sorry you're not gonna see mama again for a very long time…" Jack finally slaps his cards down on the table. "'Cause you're goin' to America! Full house boys!" Jack erupts in shear excitement.

"Porca Madonna!" Fabrizo exclaimed. "Yea!"

"We're going home!" Josephine cried. She hugged Fabrizo and then turned to hug Jack.

Jack turned to the Swedes while still hugging his sister. Fabrizo joined in the hug "Sorry boys. Three of a kind and a pair. I'm high and you're dry and…Were goin' to..." Jack looks to his right and smiles and Josephine and Fabrizo and all in chorus they rang, "L'AMERICA!"

The Swedish woman throws a very un-lady like fit and waltzes out of the pub, pushing past the onlookers. "You're going to regret this!" Olaf grabbed Jack's collar and raised his fist at him. Jack braced himself for the hit and Josephine looked on helplessly but immediately busted into a fit of laughter when Olaf hit his cousin Sven instead. Jack opened his eyes at the sound of the laughter and joined in.

"We're going to America!" Jack laughed, hugging his sister tightly.

"No," She grabbed her mother's wedding ring and the three 3rd class tickets from the table.

"We're going HOME!" She shouted.

"Ya Woo!" Jack jumped. "We're going home." They both joined. Jack took the tickets and brought them to his lips. It was as if they had just one the lottery. "Goin' home... to the land o' the free and the home of the real hot-dogs! On the TITANIC! We're ridin' in high style now! We're practically goddamned royalty, ragazzo mio!"

"I can't believe this Jack! How is this happening?!" Josephine stepped back from the celebration."

"I don't know Josie just go with it! We're the luckiest sons of bitches in the world!" He shouted.

"No jack it was the star! It was the star Jack! Last night I wished we could go home! And here we are, we're going home! We're going home! It was the star Jack, It ca true! We're going home! Can you believe it?" She could barely contain herself.

"You see? Is my destinio! Like I told you. I go to l'America! To be a millionaire! Fabrizo turned to the pub keeper to spread his joy. Capito? I go to America!"

"No, mate. Titanic go to America. In five minutes." The pub keeper shook his head pointing to the wall clock behind him.

"What!?" Josephine looked out the pub window that overlooked the dock and back at the wall clock. "Jack!" She said frantically.

"Shit!" Jack swore as realization kicked in. They may have the tickets but they aren't on that boat. Josephine put her mother's ring on her finger and shoved the rest of the money in her bag.

"Lets go!" Jack said. "Move it move it!" He hurried Fabrizo as he gathered the last remainder of their things.

"Course I'm sure if they knew it was you lot comin', they'd be pleased to wait!" The pub keeper laughed sarcastically as they ran out the door.

"The Titanic waits for no one Rose!" Cal entered Rose's room without so much of a knock. He'd come to find Rose dressed and ready sitting among her many bags of luggage. She was unmoving, staring off into the outside that reflected off her mirror. "Rose what in God's name are you wearing." He scoffed at her choice of attire. "Better yet Rose, What aren't you wearing?" He asked scornfully, playing with the ring in his front pocket. His tone seemed to get her attention but not quiet out of her out of her daze.

"Why what do you mean dear, what am I not wearing. It seems I should be wearing something more to pacify your distaste for my attire then? What will it be Cal? More jewels so you can show me off to everyone? Does my dress not have enough beading Cal? Do I need a hat? Is that it Cal?" Rose reached for the nearest available hat box and frantically opened it letting the box fall to the floor as she placed the hat on her head. By this point her voice was becoming strained and tears were beginning to swell up I her eyes. "Is this better Cal, do I look like a perfect little doll now? Does this make you happy Cal? Do I make you happy? Are you happy…" She finally broke down in tears.

Cal didn't respond. He waited for her to control herself and get herself composed. His silence among anything scared her more than any words could. She stared him I the eye as a few remainder tear swells fell from her cheeks.

"Are you done Rose?" He asked eerily calm like. She nodded her head yes and let her eyes fall from his realizing how inappropriate eye contact was right then. Almost as if she was challenging him, staring him down. "You are to never speak to me that way again Rose do you understand me?!" Cal raised his hand and let the backside of it make impact with her face. He did it with such force that she fell back on a few bags of luggage beside her. She tried to catch herself but it was impossible to move conveniently in her corset. She awkwardly landed at Cal's feet.

Cal reached down and pulled off the hat she had recently put on and with the hat came her hair pin, allowing all of her hair to fall free down her back. "I will not tolerate another outburst like that Rose, it would be wise to insure that this will be your last. I will not have a wife who disrespects me. You will speak to me the way a wife speaks to her husband and you will treat me with respect. You keep in mind Rose that you are my bride and anything of mine will act with more class than that." Cal reached into his pocket and pulled out the engagement ring. "I found this, outside last night. I'm glad this means so much to you." He threw it down at her. "Put it, along with a suitable change of clothing on quickly. You've wasted all this time." He headed for the door. As he opened it he saw Rose's hand maid, Trudy waiting uneasily outside the door. He ignored her, she was after all below him. "Oh, and dear" He paused. "Put your hair up, you look like a prostitute."

Trudy urged in as he left to help young Rose back to her feet. "Miss Rose are you alright?" She asked, clearly already knowing the true answer.

"Yes, Trudy I'm fine. I'm fine. I'll be fine. I just need to, I just, I need to fix my hair. And um, uh, I, I must change. Yes, I must change now Trudy. Help me change, everything will be fine." Rose said, barely able to speak clearly she was so shaken. It was like she knew what she was doing but she couldn't stop herself from confronting Cal like she did. She knew better. All she could do now was make it better, even though deep down she knew she didn't want to. "We just cannot be late."

"We're going to be late!" Josephine yelled as they all three busted out the pub doors.

"Oh no we're not!" Jack yelled back, running full force. He looked back to see Josephine and Fabrizo lagging behind. "Come on you two, I thought you were fast!" He joked, slowing his pace a little.

"I never said that!" Josephine panted.

"Maybe you should lay off the smokes!" Jack called back.

"You smoke more than I do!" Josephine yelled.

"But I can keep up!"

"Of course you can keep up, you're keeping up with yourself! I'm trying to keep up with you! Sure anyone can keep up with themselves!" Josephine ranted, not paying attention to where she was running. A horse and buggy blocked the path and the two boys darted to the left just missing it. Josephine tried to do the same but the carriage had progressed to far in her path, before she knew it she could no longer see Jack nor Fabrizo.

The crowds of people were overwhelming. Everywhere Josephine turned she saw people. People, people, and more people; but not her people. "Jack?!" She called frantically. She decided to keep moving forward, noticing all the other gangway doors had already closed. She thought it was too late. "Jack! Jack! Where are you? Jack!" She called louder, her voice silent over the thousands of people waving goodbye to the ship she was supposed to be on.

Just as a nervous lump began to build in her throat she saw him from a distance, waving frantically, calling her name from the bottom of the gangway aft ramp. "Josie! Hurry! Hurry!" He called. He turned to Fabrizo and handed him his bag. "Please, wait!" He said back to the man at the entry.

"Sir the doors are closing." He said.

Jack had already ran off to meet his sister halfway. "Give me your bag!" He ordered, taking the load off her shoulders. "Now come on, take my hand we gotta move it!" Jack sprinted, dragging his sister behind him. It was all she could to keep up.

"Pleasea wait my friends come, they come!" Fabrizo tried to convince the officer.

"Wait! Wait! We're passengers! We're passengers! See!" Jack pulled out the three 3rd class tickets out of his pocket.

The officer unscrambled the tickets and was about to let them through when he realized, "Have you been through the inspection?" He asked doubtful in their rush.

Fabrizo was about to answer truthfully when Jack interrupted saying, "Yes, of course we have! Besides we don't have lice, we're Americans! All of us!"

The officer looked skeptically at Fabrizo but accepted Jacks answer as truth. "Alright, come aboard." Josephine took one last look of the ship from the outside. She looked up from the bottom of the ship all along the side and she had never seen anything more magnificent, it was the biggest ship she'd ever seen. She couldn't believe it.

About a half an hour before the ship was set to dock three town cars arrived. The drier from the center car stepped out and rushed to open the cab of the car. Slowly, out came Rose. As elegantly as ever. Hand first, then a foot, then her. She had been taught from a very young age, birth even, how to carry herself in public. From the outside she had everything together, but on the inside she was slowly dying.

Changed from her earlier outfit, She now dawned a beautiful white and purple dress with pinstripe detailing. She looked up from her large purple feathered hat, the same one she had angrily tried on previously that day, and took in the ship that would be her prison.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauretania." She examined. Cal's valet opened the door to the other side of the car and he came around to Rose's side.

"You can be blasé about some things, Rose, but not about Titanic. It's over a hundred feet longer than Mauretania, and far more luxurious. It has squash courts, a Parisian cafe... even Turkish baths." Cal said as a real estate agent trying to sale a deal. Cal turns and fives his hand to Rose's mother, Ruth Dewitt Bukater, who descends from the touring car behind him. She dawns the same scarlet hair and green eyes as her daughter but is in her mid 40's, from one of the most prominent Philadelphia families. She is a widow now though, and rules her household with iron will, putting everything her husband lost her on her daughter's shoulders. "Your daughter is much to hard to impress, Ruth!"

Ignoring Mr. Hockley's comment Ruth looked doubtfully up and down the ship.

"So this is the ship they say is unsinkable?"

"It is unsinkable! God himself could not sink this ship!" Cal pridefully praised. Trying to impress not only Ruth but Rose. It seems nothing he does impresses her anymore. If this experience didn't he didn't know what would.

A White Star Line Porter hurried over and got Cal's attention. "Sir, you'll have to check your baggage through the main terminal, round that way-" He pointed towards the east of the ship.

"I trust you to take care of it good fellow." Cal slipped him a 5 pound tip. Cal directed him to his man servant Spicer Lovejoy, who then sorted the bags between him. The Dewitt Bukaters were not ones to travel light. The three cartfuls of baggage and crates quickly brought that to the porter's attention as he called for extra crate hands for assistance.

"Come along ladies." Cal checked his pocket watch, It was almost a quarter to noon. Cal noticed a small puddle in front of Ruth and cautioned her aside.

"Rose, Rose darling, come along now!" Rose's mother called daintily, always keeping with appearances.

Rose was distracted by a man filming his wife in front of the ship in still pictures. Rose was entranced watching this amateur. She was obviously without training, or talent, or both. Rose wanted dearly to be a film actress but at the inertia he life was going now she knew how highly unlikely if not impossible that dream would be.

"Come along sweat pea." Cal grabbed Rose by the arm and let her up to the gangway ramp, as if ripping her away from her dream. Not to far off from reality.

Just at the ramp entrance a steerage boy followed closely by his father brushed into Cal and Rose.

"Steerage swine, obviously they missed their yearly bath!" He scoffed in disapproval of the lower class.

"Honestly, Cal, if you weren't forever booking everything at the last instant, we could have gone through the terminal instead of running along the dock like some squalid immigrant family." Ruth held her head up as if the gesture made her above it all.

"All part of my charm, Ruth. At any rate, it was my darling fiance's beauty rituals which made us late."

"You told me to change." Rose said emotionless, detached.

"I couldn't let you wear black on sailing day, sweet pea. It's bad luck." He grinned. "Not like you need much luck on a ship like this!"

"I felt like black."

"Here I've pulled every string I could to book us on the grandest ship in history, in her most luxurious suites... and you act as if you're going to your execution." He shook his head in disbelief. "What will it take to please you love? There's nothing I wouldn't give or do for you." He guided Rose up the last few steps of the ramp that led to the D deck.

All Rose could feel was a sense of overwhelming dread. She felt that once she entered this ship, this was it, there was no way out. She felt trapped. It was the ship of dreams... to everyone else. To Rose it was a slave ship, taking her back to America in chains. Taking her to her doom. Her death. She was dying inside and no one even noticed. Outwardly she was everything a well brought up girl should be, but on the inside she was screaming. Screaming to get out, screaming to get help, screaming for someone to look, to care, know. She was screaming for someone to see her.


End file.
